


Revelry Tales

by Pekinaso



Series: Season 6 Snippets [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: Nova and her Ghost, Scorpius, take advantage of the fun of The Revelry.
Series: Season 6 Snippets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178207





	Revelry Tales

Nova reloaded her Thunderlord, her left hand and body still radiating with remnants of Void energy. The Fallen Walker that was the Forge Warden lay collapsed, the bright orange weak spot on its nape exposed. Nova formed yet another grenade in her hand and threw it into that weak spot, creating yet another swirling sphere of Void energy, causing the machine to twitch as it took heavy damage. She began to fire her Thunderlord into its neck as well, while the other two Guardians behind her either sniped it with their starved Whisper of the Worm or a forge-crafted Hammerhead. Eventually, the machine gave off an electrical burst as pieces violently burst from it, and it collapsed for good.

The forge ignited in all its power, offering its reward of forge-crafted guns and prototypes of said guns. Nova let the Void energy in her hand fade as she went to inspect the goods. She scowled under her helmet as one of the other Guardians was gifted a Le Monarque. She wanted that bow for her own collections. In the meantime, she made do with a newly forged Spiteful Fang. As the other two Guardians returned to orbit, she opened her right hand and Scorpius materialized into reality, his bright blue eye staring at the sparks left behind on the ground from the forge’s full ignition.

“This bow is good. It’s better than your last Spiteful Fang.”

“Yes, I’m aware. I’m pleased with it.”

“But you will forge another.”

“I want Le Monarque, Scorpius.”

“I thought you were satisfied with that ‘Jötunn’ or whatever?”

“I’m a collector. I may never use Le Monarque, but I want it.”

“You’ll use it.”

“What makes you say that? I’m not too big on bows.”

“Poison arrows.”

Nova smirked under her helmet. Scorpius knew her better than she thought.

“Alright, you got me. Now, that bounty—”

“You mean bounties? You finished two.”

“Turn them both in.”

Scorpius complied. She received a Modulus Report from one and a Ballistics Log from the other.

“Perfect. Time to head back to Ada.”

“What frame will it be this time?”

“Hammerhead. I’m hoping to get Le Monarque from it, but most importantly I’d like a better Hammerhead.”

Scorpius said nothing else as he transported them both to her ship to return to the Tower's Annex.

After purchasing the frame from Ada and grabbing bounties from Eva Levante, Nova began to wander the Tower, climbing up borderline sealed off areas to aimlessly walk around. That is, until she spotted Lord Saladin from the corner of her eye.

“Iron Banner seems to have come back,” Scorpius said to her, his voice disembodied. “Care to unwind?”

“In Iron Banner? Don’t make me laugh,” Nova chuckled. “I take it rather seriously.”

“Will you actually try the Iron Burden challenge this time?”

“I could. It would be cruel and force me to resort to low blows, but I could.”

“You have a token.”

“Don’t be the devil on my shoulder, Scorpius.”

Her Ghost chuckled lowly to himself as Nova approached Saladin, looking to purchase bounties. Perhaps she could get better armor from him, as unsightly as it was to her. She preferred her glowing purple antlers.

After purchasing her bounties, she sat atop the decorative tree at the middle of the area, looking out towards the Last City.

“Don’t you need to go through the Verdant Forest?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, especially to calibrate the gun frame,” Nova replied with a yawn as she stretched her legs, carefully keeping her balance atop the tree with her hands. “I’ll get to that in a sec.”

“Need me to change your weapons?”

“No, I think I’ll keep my Breakneck, IKELOS shotgun, and Thunderlord. But thank you.”

“You prefer Jötunn in the Verdant Forest.”

“I’m keeping Thunderlord this time, Scorpius.”

“Alright. Just suggesting.”

His voice was sharp that time. It kind of stung. Nova raised her hand and Scorpius materialized.

“I guess I’m ready to go.”

“With a team?”

“Of course, things are much easier.”

“Your tonic effects are dwindling. Would you like to refresh it?”

“Do I have enough Essence?”

“It… would seem that you do not.”

“Oh well. I’ll grab some in the Forest.”

Nova and Scorpius were transported up into her ship in orbit, their destination marked for Mercury. They only launched into warp drive once two other Guardians up to the task had been found.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> Huge RIP to The Revelry, Spring 2019-Spring 2019. Anyway, this was a fun little piece I wrote while the event was active at the time (yes, I was trying to get Le Monarque for ages at this point, also RIP to the old fashioned RNG farming and RIP to Black Armory and forges...) and it was nice to build chemistry between Guardian and Ghost.  
> As usual, please enjoy and feel free to correct my spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!


End file.
